<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandone a vergonha by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698788">Abandone a vergonha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim não deixaria Kerry ficar desconfortável em sua própria pele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandone a vergonha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698782">Let go of the shame</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percebendo que Kerry ficava olhando para o lado, desviando seus olhos envergonhada, Kim colocou uma mão sob seu queixo, o levantando gentilmente. Ela não deixaria Kerry ficar se acovardando, desconfortável em sua própria pele. Kerry já tinha passado tempo demais da sua vida desconfortável consigo mesma, com medo de enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos. Se Kim poderia lhe dar alguma coisa, seria a oportunidade de ser vista como a bela mulher que ela era, de ser amada como nunca tinha sido amada antes, e se ela pudesse ensinar alguma coisa para Kerry, seria como abandonar a vergonha que lhe foi imposta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>